


The Assistant

by Missy



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Baby Fic, Babysitting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Crying babies and police stations don't mix.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	The Assistant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwasanartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasanartist/gifts).



Iris was crying. 

Carlton had been trying to give Karen a little bit of space – she’d an incredible professional at every single turn and in every aspect of their shared working life, his being called in as her labor coach unexpectedly notwithstanding – but the sound of a kid crying tended to unsettle the perps, and who knew what they’d do if they were angered by the sound of her cries.

He didn’t knock before he entered Karen’s office. Before he could say anything, Karen said quickly, “I know, but she’s teething and my usual babysitter cancelled and I couldn’t get her into daycare for the day. I have no idea why she’s so upset.”

Carlton walked over to the high chair where Iris had been settled and knelt down until they were eye to eye. “Young lady, stop that foolishness at once.”

There was a hiccup before Iris stopped crying. She stared at Carlton with curiosity in her eyes, as if recognizing him just by his voice, knowing that he had been there when she was born and that he would be there for her whenever he could be, for as long as possible. 

She cooed and reached out for his face. Behind Lassiter, Karen sighed. “Can you take her for an hour or two, just so I can do a little bit of organization?”

“I suppose so.” He had solved another case and had filed the paperwork, so he didn’t have to be anywhere important for the next trice.

“Thank you,” Karen sighed. He took the baby, her high chair and her diaper bag back to his desk, but Iris didn’t like being put down.

Carlton found himself sitting behind his desk with the baby in his arms just as Juliet entered the station.

“And you said you’re not comfortable with children!” she declared, setting her own coffee down.

“Come off it, O’Hara,” said Carlton. “Iris is an exceptional child.”

Juliet snorted and sat down with a case file. It was time to get down to business, baby or no.


End file.
